Evolute Monster
Evolute Monster is a Monster card type colored Dark Red and stored ]] in the Extra Deck, created by Chadook. Its texture is being mashed into another, representing the theme of "Transforming". Like other Extra Deck monsters, Evolute Monsters cannot exist in the or (even with card effects). If an Evolute Monster would be moved to the hand or Main Deck, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If a card like " " or " " is applying, this will override the Evolute Monster's ability to return to the Extra Deck. Like other Extra Deck monsters, if an Evolute Monster is not Evolute Summoned first, it cannot be ed from the or while ed (unless it specifies another way to properly Special Summon it). __TOC__ Concept: Primary models such as "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE" and "The Great Tri-Horned Dragon" were the first cards to be made as Evolute cards, and had the aspect of gaining 500 ATK and DEF as per its previous counterpart which is listed as an Evolute Materials, Since Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, the concept of ATK and DEF Gain was retracted, however, it still retrains the Concept of listing monster name as a first Evolute Material, but it still require Levels/Ranks regardless. Evolutes were previously named "Super Powers", it was renamed to "Evolutes" since the name did not rhyme with the mechanic. Evolutes used to "Self-Recharge" by Discarding 1 Spell Card to Increase their own E-C by 1 once per turn, however, that was retracted. Types: There are two types of Evolute Monsters: Normal and Conjoint. Mechanics: Evolute Monsters do not posess neither Levels,nor Ranks, they have instead a Stage, in which it determines the E-C the Evolute Monster will have upon the Summon, therefore they cannot be used as material for a Ritual, Synchro, or Xyz Summon. Also, Level or Rank-modifying cards such as "Harmonic Waves", "Feedback Warrior", or "Xiangsheng Magician" do not affect Evolute Monsters. The same thing can be said for Spells/Traps that affect Levels/Ranks such as "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B" or "Planckton".Evolute Monsters cannot exist face-down while they are in the Monster Card Zones, so cards such as cannot Special Summon Evolute Monsters, and cards like do not affect Evolute Monsters. Theme The Theme around Evolute Summoning and Monsters is between the Alchemy and DNA manipulation, as the first listed monster "Transofrms" Genetically combinig it with another monster with different Gene(s) Summoning: Main Article"Evolute Summon". An Evolute Summon is the act of Summoning an Evolute Monster from the Extra Deck using 2 monsters: 1 with an Attribute, the other with a monster-Type (baring some exceptions). During the Main Phase 1 or 2, the turn player can Evolute Summon an Evolute Monster from the Extra Deck by sending monsters they control to the Graveyard with the listed materials provided the total Level and Rank of those monsters matches exactly the Stage of that Evolute Monster. Summoning Format: Old Summoning Formulas used to have "X Level/Rank X Attribute + X Level/Rank X Type", while the counters Were called "Evolute Counters" to "E Counters", then to "EC". From and onwards, the Summoning Formula changes only from the text aspect, While the Evolute Monster still needs the Arttribute, Type, and Indicators as a bulilt-in Mechanic, they do no longer appear in text: *(Number of Materials): Attribute, monster-Type optional additon (Including at least (ex ex ex)) 'Main Appearances:' Yu-Gi-Oh! Me: Evolute Monsters serve as the main focus in the manga, Yui Tisumi is the first character to own and posess the cards. 'Rulings:' Main Article, read this page. *E-C Can be only gained by Evolute Summon, or use other card effects to place them on an Evolute Monster. *E-C placing is a part of the Evolute Summoning and is NOT Considered by effect. *Monsters Special Summoned by card effects will not have an E-C. *You cannot use Link Monsters for an Evolute Material(s). *You cannot Tribute Evolute Monsters for Ritual Summons, You cannot use Evolute Monsters for a Synchro or Xyz Material(s). **You can use an Evolute Monster as an Xyz Material for Card effects. *If any action causes an Evolute Monster to Leave the Monster Zone, whether by placing it as an Equip Card, Attach it to an Xyz monster as an Xyz Materials, it loses all its E-C and Cannot be regained, except by card effects or Re-Evolute Summon the same monster again. 'Gallery:' Cenaturie.png|Stage 12 Gladiator.png|Stage 10 Shomesa Sunflower of Rose VINE.png|Stage 9 160009541.png|Example of Stage 8 (also an example of Level Material Evolute) 160003541.png Frex_.png|Stage 6 Swordie.png|Stage 5 Romana Princess of Rose VINE.png|Stage 4 Arlownaynia.png|Stage 3 Poison-Fanged Sarracenia.jpg|Example of a Stage 2 Evolute Monster 'Trivia:' *Lord Of Terror has currently the highest Stage for an Evolute Monster, and the highest legal Stage to be added to a monster. **It's currently the only Forbidden Evolute Monster. *Acrylic Paintress Goghi was the first non-effect Evolute Monster,Followed by Gagagigo the Evolved. ** They are currently the only non-Effect Evolute Monsters. *Gale S Supreme Deity Athenor is currently the first and the only One-Material Evolute Monster. *The Great Tri-Horned Dragon was the first Evolute Monster to be introduced and last to be coded. *Miss Red Yukiron is the first Evolute monster that has further evoluted forms. *Legendary Wyrm of Stardust Is currently the only Evolute Match Winner monster. **It's also the only Illegal Evolute Monster. *Just because they had the same frame of pendulum monsters, Evolute Monster were often mistaken for pendulums. *Their counters are also mistaken for Speed World 2's, as they have the same Counters' shortened forms. *Although they are not considered Fusion, Nor Synchro, they are Mistaken for either of them. *Currently, "Fiber Vine" and "Paintress" have the most Evoulte monsters among any other archetype. Category:Types of Monster Cards